villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:MajinAbura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vergilse3zb2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 07:58, February 24, 2010 RE: fixed it - if you wish to edit the template again it can be found here: Template:Dragon Ball Villains If you know more details about Stavros Garkos and/or other villains from the series "Hurricanes", then I'd be glad to have your help. And my tvdotcom counterpart, Luiz4200 would be glad as well if you know episodes from after "Hurricane Hooligans"Luiz48 16:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Although Deathwalker already said this I would like to thank you for all the work you have put into your articles, it really shows - it's nice to see someone who obviously takes pride in their work and I hope you continue your work as it is impressive so far.. if you need help or just want to talk feel free to drop me a line on my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 03:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: oh, you created the category? sorry about that - I've restored it now.. truth is I've been deleting categories due to a lot of trolling attempts by people lately and your one got caught in the line of fire: however since its not offending anyone I've restored it.. was a case of "friendly fire" which hopefully won't happen again Inferno Pendragon 05:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Villains vs. Villain Groups Concerning the whole deal with the Five Fingers of Poison, there are pages concerning Villainous organizations, which link to pages describing the individual villains themselves. Team Rocket is an example. Sorry for not responding sooner, but I've been... preoccupied. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 17:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) some thing is weird with my profile... someone else edited my file while i was editing it. you don't think it might be one of those internet trolls do ya?? Welcoming other users In all actuality, when a new user joins, the wiki randomly selects an admin to "welcome" them and offer them more advice if needed. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 04:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember when you became an admin, but I think I made you an admin... You are one, by the way, I just checked. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 09:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights also since you are an admin I believe you should be aware that Venage237 has been removing Deletion tags from pages, I put this on another admins page but figured you should know as well 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Meredith Blake: Femme Fatale? Are you counting Meredith Blake as "Femme Fatale" because of the reason she wanted to marry Nick Parker (which is to get her hands on his money) or because she finally threatened to send the twins off to Switzerland? Interstate2011 18:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) All right, fine. Oh, okay. I see what you mean. Interstate2011 02:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Malygos Well, what i wanted to was just to ask whether Malygos is bad or not. After all, it was only in the end that he turned mad, but until then, he was a loyal protector. Yes, he is an antagonist, but still, is he villain or.....? Iscariot Can you help me add all the Iscariot members I really need help on this. Gamm Venom 567 Iscariot again Just read the manga and tell me what you know Work at hellsing I already work for Hellsing.wikia I made a few edits Gamma Venom 567 Another Troll Please do us all a favor and bounce this idiot: User_talk:166.137.137.180 Moleman 9000'' 05:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC)'' VFH If you haven't noticed, I've been away for quite some time, so I haven't watched this one wiki like I usually did. Since this month is at end, let's just wait the next month then we may update that. Welcome to your doom! 14:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i just have a book on all of kirby.....i dont mean to be rude by editing your page but i felt like i needed to contribute. thanks, alot, like alot, very alot....wait, that doesn't make sence.... oh well. victim of ResonX (Cries softly) please help me, ResonX is being mean to me by saying my work is bad and trying to get my contributions removed! please tell him to stop! (CRIES OUT LOUD!) although I should not really be involved as an admin I think I'll just add something since I believe it is more important than the deletion controversy - Reson made personal remarks to do with autism which I believe was inappropriate, of course since I was not the one recieving the comments I can not claim bullying other than what I saw 22:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware of this and have left Reson a strong message - in regards to the artciles my position has always been if it is on Youtube with valid links it counts as a valid Internet Villain, quality is subjectiive and when it comes to Youtube (to be frank) quality does not even come into the equation as most of it is "troll pasta" or similar (in short nonsense, but if it amuses some - let them be) Inferno Pendragon 23:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) go right ahead - I'd wait for the other admins but I don't see why they'd object considering the really obvious flamewar that just occured: if other users object and do so with more rational approaches we can reconsider Inferno Pendragon 23:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) on a side-note however if we ever have a user making any content to do with Kai Lan delete on sight - it is a troll who causes no end of trouble and would probably delight in using something like this as a chance to create spam Inferno Pendragon 23:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ..actually I'm going to delete the articles.. Snakewhip just awoke me to a horrible realization I hadn't thought of.. sorry for the spam Inferno Pendragon 00:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) problem is.. we've both been trolled.. horribly.. ths guy is the same guy who spammed us before.. I was too blind to see it until Snakewhip pointed it out Inferno Pendragon 00:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My reply: WAIT! i'm not Walter Hegdehog! i don't even know who he is! My name's Erik Igmar Duran! see my blog - I'm thinking on contacting Deathwalker personally as I do not want to be the admin who ends up banning someone who doesn't deserve it yet I also don't want to be the guy who allowed a massive flamewar to erupt on his watch (thank god you are around) Inferno Pendragon 00:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Clean Up just thought I would let you guys know we were approved by the Community Team, who are going to help us update the wiki a bit (helping make the front page look a bit more up-to-date and so forth) - if you have any ideas for changes you'd like made please let me know Queen Misery 00:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) can you help me edit category religious villians. just to update you guys a bit on the clean up I asked for - the content team uploaded a background for the wiki (hope you guys like it) and will be updating the frontpage in time (layout) Queen Misery 23:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) News could you please keep an eye on this user? http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mmprcrip <-- I have left a message and hopefully they listen but I just want other admins to keep an eye out in case they ignore me, although a regular contributor they seem to treat the wiki more as a Photo Dump than a wiki and create far, far too many pictures: it's not a large offense but has caused problems in layout (hopefully my message will of sorted things out, if not I just wanted other admins to be aware) Queen Misery 22:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look the same except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. - Wagnike2 16:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A Pleasure getting involved! Thank you my friend for allowing me! All is well Hey how are ya doin'? I've already fixed the pages of the other Devil May Cry 2 villains and made their info and stuff a bit shorter and more simplistic. & I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything with that crap. No hard feelings? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I have recently created some new pages, however I do not know how to get infoboxes. Could you please help me? Thank you but I am having difficulty adding pictures to the infobox, how do I do it? Where is that is exactly? I wanted to do it with the infobox and I typed in what I thought was the file and the size but the picture does not appear. Could you be more specific? I did put a picture. Look, I am on the infobox. It is saying image file and image size. Is that the correct place? If so tell me what to type please. Thank you for all your help but I still am unable to do it. Could you do it please? Sure, thank you very much :)) I have a new Villain for you! Just E-mail back and I'll tell you all about her! 07:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If we could add a make-beileve Villain!Vicki Payne 07:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) verify please.. I added this character Hyde (Jekyll) to the Destroyers category but I need some verification.. does a killer who murders people randomly (and often, I may add) count? or is it best put in a different category? he's nowhere near the level of power most of the others on that list seem to be so I was just wondering.. thanks 23:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) alright, I've moved him to Homicidal maniac instead - thanks for replying 23:40, November 17, 2011 (UTC) could you please remove this page? Joe Jackson - although the contributor does make some points the last line makes it especially "troll" like in my eyes and since this was a real-life individual this was obviously designed to be controversial at best and trolling at worst (also terms such as dimwit and whatnot for a real individual seems inappropriate) 00:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering, how do you make the category adding item found on most pages in this wiki? Thanks in advance for telling me. (Demonic voice: ) Have a nice day. *Laughs evil and disappears.* Skqueeble 17:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I mean the bar found at the bottom of pages listing the types of villain that someone/thing is. I've seen it on the bottom of some users' profile pages and I was wondering how to add it to a pages. Skqueeble 23:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion, cleanup There are a huge number of articles and a huger number of categories under Candidate for Deletion right now, many of which are downright insulting to exist (Such as "Selfish Villains", "Sore Losers", "Villains turned good" and the equally redundant "Villains turned to the light side" to name a few). Many of these have been there for MONTHS with people continuing to add pages to the categories that shouldn't exist and pages that are clearly typos remaining there. I.E.: Nobody's been deleting anything! You're an admin, please do something! Moleman 9000'' 02:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) just a heads-up to be mindful of anyone with Icekid, Alacron or Offcampusstudent in their user-name: seems an inter-wiki vandal / sock-puppet has got all worked up and gone on a roaring rampage of "revenge" (I have blocked the offender but felt you as an admin should be aware in case he creates a new account under a new name) Inferno Pendragon 03:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I might try one day. But thank you for the request. Kaileena Kaileena was first started as a villain in Warrior Within. Tim Auke Kools 15:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary? Why was the Article; Hydra King unnecessary? It is a boss in God of War and it is what it's called.William J. Hawkins 13:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've worked an entire week on that article man!